The Time Turner
by IloveLoonyLovegood
Summary: Harry accidentaly kills ron in an atempt to avenge his parents against peter petigrew.
1. The Accidental Curse

**Hi my name is Iloveloonylovegood and if I was a hobo I would smoke fanfic!**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters!!!**

"Harry wait! Don't do it!!!"

"Hermione get off of me, I have to do it… I have to kill him!"

Harry turns around decks Hermione in the face, runs to Hagrid's back door, kicks it in and then, "Avada kedavra!"

"Oh my god, Ron!"

As Harry watches him self pass out Hermione ran at him, speared him then began to claw his face.

"What's happ'n?!"

"Obviously, since your stupid half giant, you wouldn't understand that this is clearly a death eater in disguise!" Hermione yelled at Hagrid,

All of the sudden (Time Turner) Hermione runs in. "It's ok other me we used the time turner."

(Time Turner) Hermione took out her necklace and showed it the Hermione who had stopped clawing (Time Turner) Harry's face but not gotten of him and forced out the words,

"Oh, yeah… silly me." before passing out.

As (Time Turner) Harry struggled out from under from under Hermione Hagrid looked over at (Time Turner) Hermione, puked on Fang and then passed out like everyone else.

(Time Turner) Harry whimpered "Well this is more than slightly awkward."

"Indeed." echoed professor Trelawney's misty voice.

(Time Turner) Harry turned to (Time Turner) Hermione to apologize but before he could open his mouth she slapped him in the face and followed professor Trelawney, (Time Turner) Harry didn't say anything and did the same.

**Next chapter is "The Fear of Rats"**

**I have nothing against half giants or Ron**

**Reviews make babies giggle!**


	2. escape from St Mungos

**Hi this is Iloveloonylovegood and to my favorite cousin "Teehee Teehee" those r your baby giggles**

**Disclaimer. Out of all the magical things I own Harry Potter and the and the characters are not any them**

"Hey, were are we, this kinda looks like st. Mungos!" As Harry looked around he realized that he was indeed in st. Mungos hospital.

He sat up and looked over at Hermione who was reading a copy of the daily prophet

"What… What happened, how did we get here?"

"Well, after professor Trelawney found us and started to walk us up to the castle, Hagrid came to and tried to wipe her memory but the spell hit you. Your lucky he just woke up, if it was any stronger they wouldn't have been able to get your memory back it took all there healers to do it but they did say you might have some short-term memory loss."

"Why would Hagrid try to wipe her memory?" Asked a puzzled Harry.

"Well," said Hermione in a kind of sympathetic tone "You kinda killed Ron."

Harry seemed very put out by this accusation.

"Are you crazy, I killed Petigrew not Ron, he just got scared and fainted like every one else."

"No Harry he did get scared though so scared that he accidentally dropped Petigrew, Harry he's dead."

"Then why would you be acting so calm if he's dead!"

Hermione looked at Harry like he had just failed a quiz while using her notes. "Harry if you think I wasn't completely distraught at first you're wrong, but if a time turner got us into this a time turner can get us out of this. We can get our self before you get Ron."

"Alright," sighed Harry "so were is hagri- Petigrew got away!!!"

Hermione looking thoroughly annoyed folded up her daily prophet and answered Harry with a simple "Yes Harry, he got away"

Harry through himself onto the pillow just as a nurse rolled in a mattress with professor Trelawney on it.

"Is she…"

"No, just a coma. And that's the only reason were not with Hagrid."

"What do you mean with Hagrid, you still haven't told me were he is?"

"He's in Azkaban, and they don't know how long it will take for her to come out of it so we may be off the hook for a while."

Harry didn't know what to say to this statement, just the fact that Hagrid would attack a teacher to keep him out of trouble meant so much. "So how are the other us?"

"Well their in the permanent damage ward but they should be ok I swear I heard two nurses talking about how Gilderoy will finally have some company now that there here, when I was in the loo.

"I wonder if he's as stuck up as he used to be now that he doesn't know he's famous." Laughed Harry.

"Well that doesn't matter now we got to get out of here I al ready have it planned just grab your invisibility cloak, it's in your pillow case."

Harry did what Hermione said and watched her get up and grab her wand, so he did the same. Next she crouched down behind her bed and called him over, he walked over to her and through the cloak over both of them.

"Alright, we have to get out of here in 48 second a nurse will walk in to give us our meal at which point we will sneak out and lock her in so by time she gets out we'll be gone. OK 12 second get ready Aguamenti."

Just then a nurse walked in a slipped in the water that Hermione had created, Hermione jumped up and yelled "Petrificus Totalus" the nurse instantly froze. Hermione grabbed Harry arm and they both dashed out of the room and shut the door which instantly locked behind them.

Once they got Hermione let go of Harry "I don't remember how to get out of here I doubted we'd even make it out of the room."

Harry thought for a while and the said "follow me we need to evacuate the building." He ran over to a fire sprinkler to the roof, aimed his wand at it, made sure no one was around, then "Incendio!" The fire triggered the fire alarm, all of the sudden a map of the building and all the exits appeared next to them, Hermione ripped it off the wall and they started running towards the nearest exit.

As they got close to the exit a nurse walked out and with the wave of her wand the alarm ceased and the map disappeared, luckily Harry could see the exit, they ran out but as soon as he stepped out he saw a rat run out of an alley, all of the sudden he felt like he wasn't in control of his own body. "Petigrew!" Harry ran after it weaving in and out of passerby's until he hit a clearing he looked and saw the rat running for a whole in a wall so a fast as he could he whipped his wand and before he realized what he was doing he shouted "Reducto!!!" the spell hit the rat and it instantaneously explode all over the wall.

Harry dropped his wand in fear and the fell over when Hermione ran into him. By the time he got up and pulled Hermione on her feet they were both surrounded by Aurors and dementors with no means of escaping.

"Well in the words of Ron, Bloody Hell!"

**I do not know what I'm going to name Ch. 3 yet**

**I Know Harry hadn't been to St. Mungos until book 5 but it was a necessary area **

**In some languages Review means love**


	3. the perfect distraction

**Sry I haven't post a chapter for a while but I've been stuck on how to start this chap**

**I may own a replica of his wand but I do not own Harry Potter or the characters )=**

"Well, got any ideas?" Whispered Hermione

"Not any that will work." Answered Harry

Just then another auror came running down the street casting spells into the air, and screaming for help once he got within a couple of feet of Harry and Hermione, they saw a huge Hebridean Black dragon flying over the buildings chasing the auror and blasting fire at anything in his way.

"Run!"

All the Aurors ran away as fast as they could, cutting through alleys to try to get away from the dragon, while the dementors flew up to it and tried to control the dragon.

"Come on." Whispered Hermione.

Harry picked up his invisibility cloak, threw it over him and Hermione, and they made their way through the crowded street.

Once Harry and Hermione started to recognize where they were, they took off the invisibility cloak.

"Hey… that's the leaky cauldron!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Yah, it is, we can get to Diagon Alley!" Replied Harry.

The two ran in, went behind the building, and used the passage to get into Diagon Alley.

"Well we're here, what now?" Asked Harry.

"Well, we need to get some floo powder, use it to get to Hogwarts to get your things that we need, then use the rest of the floo powder to come back here get some money out of your gringot's vault and then try to find some where to buy a new time turner."

"lets go!"


	4. The journey for floo powder

**So I cant think of anything clever or witty to say but I think we can all agree that I am not J.K. Rowling, so I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Hey Hermione, that Dervish&Banges do you think they would have floo powder their?" asked Harry, who had never bought floo powder before.

"Yah I think your right Harry, I'm pretty sure I remember Mrs. Weasly saying she was going to look for some in here last time we stayed at the Leaky Cauldron ." Answered Hermione who obviously looked surprised that Harry had known something that she had not, but she could help but be happy when she saw the smile on Harry's face.

The two walked through the crowd until they arrived at the entrance of Dervish&Banges. They walked in and looked around until they saw a little a banner floating over a shelf that said floo powder on it, and then they saw the worst thing they could have possibly seen… Draco Malfoy walking towards the shelf arm reached out to grab the last pouch.

"You had better not touch that Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he advanced Draco and slapped his hand away from the pouch.

"Oh its you Potter… aren't you supposed to be locked up some were, I've heard you went mad, but no matter I don't know why you want that floo powder but it gives me all the more reason to buy it." Draco reached for the floo powder but once again Harry stopped him before he could get to it. " And how do you expect to stop me, eh Potter?" challenged Draco.

"Me? Well I don't know but Hermione is here, and I reckon she would love to have to another go with you, eh Malfoy." Harry lashed back with a devilish grin. while Harry waited for Malfoy to make a move he saw Hermione sneak up behind Malfoy with her wand directed right at him.

"Alright you want to do this, have it your way." sneered Draco.

Harry saw Draco reach down to get his wand, but he also noticed Hermione whispering something and before he realized what happed Malfoy had been cunfunded into punching him self in the crotch. As Draco toppled over in pain Harry kicked his wand out of his hand and Hermione snatched his sack of money and the last pouch of floo powder before quickly moving away from Draco's body. Hermione walked over the counter and placed the pouch of floo powder and a pile of sickles while Harry stayed towards the back of store, the less interaction he had with people the better… they couldn't afford to be caught. Hermione signaled Harry to the door as she walked to met him she emptied Draco's money sack into her pocket and drop it back next to him, but as Harry got with-in eye shot of the door he saw a look of pure terror in Hermione's face. Just as Mr. Malfoy walked in looking outraged.

The two hid behind the closest thing to them Harry looked up and saw he was behind a display for the new Firebolt racing broom, oh how Harry wished he had his firebolt, he and Hermione could just fly over to Hogwarts with the invisibility cloak on and get every thing they needed then get out before anyone had known what happened. He peeked his head out to see Hermione trying to hide behind a mannequin that was modeling a new Abercrombie and witch cloak which was actually hard seeing as it kept moving to strike a new pose.

"Oi, shopkeep! Were is Draco, I sent him over here nearly half an hour ago to get floo powder and he still hasn't come back!" Spat Mr. Malfoy as he ran up to the counter and drew his wand.

"Merlin's beard, Sir calm down I do not no were your son is." Whimpered the obviously frightened shopkeep. Harry and Hermione to advantage of the situation slipped out of the store with out being noticed. Back inside Mr. Malfoy searched the isles until he found his son trying to pull him self up on one of the shelves though obviously out of breath.

"Get up!" demanded Lucius "what are you doing on the ground?" he added.

Draco seemed to take his time to answer but he finally managed to get out the words "Potter… Granger." Before once again collapsing in pain. Mr. Malfoy ran out the door to try to find them but it was to late, Harry and Hermione were already far out site.

Harry and Hermione were weaving in and out of the crowd trying there best to not bump into some one seeing as they were under the invisibility cloak which Hermione had just remember she had in her beaded bag, and well people just accustomed to being knocked over by air so the had to be very cautious. "Where do you think we should go to use the floo powder?" Whispered Harry.

"I think our best bet would be to go to the town floo center, so many people go come and leave no one would notice two kids, and even if they did before they could do anything we would be gone." Stated Hermione very punctually obviously glad that Harry was once again ask her for help. Harry looked a little shocked the Hogsmead actually had a floo center but he went along with it.

"Oh Hermione I'M going to be need the Marauder's map so we can see were in Hogwarts we should go… wait do you even know if this will work, wouldn't the Hogwarts do something to make it so you cant use floo powder?" Harry questioned probably a little bit louder than he should have.

"Well, I don't know." Hermione admitted. "But it cant hurt to just go for it, and if the common rooms are sealed, then we can try an empty office… I doubt they would be, teachers might need to use them. She added.

The two finally made there way to the front of the floo center, it looked like a bunch of phone booths' lined up, except instead of a phone there was a fireplace. Hermione pulled out the pouch of floo powder and handed it to Harry. Harry tapped his wand on the map and mumbled "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Suddenly the map began to flood with little dots marking people in Hogwarts, It looks like the Gryffindor common room is empty ill try there first, Harry took a good hand full of the floo powder gave Hermione back the pouch, the invisibility cloak and the map walked in and right before he threw the powder he questioned "Hey Hermione What happens if the commons are sealed?"

"Oh, well it will just send you back here" she said though she did not know if it was true.

Harry seemed happy enough with that answer because with out another word he threw down the powder and in a clear voice said "Gryffindor common room, Hogwarts school of which craft and wizardry." There was an eruption of green fire and next thing Harry knew he was in a fire place that oddly enough looked like it had been bricked shut. Back at Hogsmead Hermione saw that Harry had been gone for a sufficient amount of time so she put her things in her Beaded bag and went in. There was another burst of green flame that Harry assumed would be taking him back but before he could realize what had happened he was smashed against the wall and when he saw what was forcing him up against it he was less than relieved to see that it was Hermione. Harry wanted to be mean he wanted to complain things such as _Oh it cant hurt to try_ or _well it will just send you back here _came to mind but now was not the time for arguing, "Oh Harry I'm so sorry this happened, but it's ok I have more floo powder we can use it to get to another fire place." Hermione said trying to sound as apologetic as possible.

"Well I cant reach it but I saw that Trelawney's office was empty." Harry wasn't surprised no one wanted to fill in for her while she was at St. Mungos, "Lets try there." he added. Hermione tried to reach a hand down to grab a pinch of the powder but she couldn't reach it. Harry saw her struggling and tried to help he forced one of his hand as hard as he could toward the pouch but accidentally hit Hermione's wrist causing her to drop the entire pouch as it fell the largest flame they had ever seen, they both shouted "Professor Trelawney's Office, Hogwarts school of which craft and wizardry!" Suddenly they both fell flat on their faces in the middle of professor Trelawney's office way up in the top of the tower.

"Harry we made it in, but we lost all our floo powder were going to have to find another way out!" Hermione shouted obviously she had know idea how they were going to escape.

Harry nodded and help Hermione up grabbed the map out of her purse, "We need to take as many short cuts as we can so we can get there quick and with out being seen." Harry stated. Hermione was now having trouble keeping up with Harry seeing as he was just moving under a jog trying to move quickly without making to much noise. The two ran though nearly the entire school by time they got to the corridor by there common rooms. "Harry how are we going to get into the common rooms we don't know the password?" Hermione seemed worried.

"I got it… act like your crazy and we just need to gets our stuff before we go to live at St. Mungos, hopefully she might feel bad and let us in, and if she doesn't just start crying and screaming ok, just follow my lead." Harry ordered. Hermione seem ok with the plan and moments later the two were skipping down the corridor, when they go to the entrance Harry stopped and started dancing Hermione tripped behind him then got up and started to giggle. "Hellooooooooo Mrs. Fatty could you pretty pretty pretty please open up so we can get our stuff… me and Hermy are gunna have a slumber party with St. Mungy hehehehehehe!" Harry laughed, Hermione was now jumping, and the fat lady obviously feeling pity on them opened up. "Don't tell anyone I let you in." she pleaded as they walked in, Harry turned around and gave her a wink before she shut and they were alone in the commons.

"Good job!" Hermione complimented him.

"You to, that trip was brilliant!" he complimented back

"That trip wasn't actually on purpose." Hermione confessed.

Harry chuckled and the walked up to his bed on the second floor dormitory. "where is my stuff." Harry panicked the two looked every where but they could not find his clothes trunk or his firebolt. After a couple minutes of thinking were every thing could be Hermione got the idea to summoning them. Harry though of every thing of his that he wanted and then spoke quite loudly as if they couldn't hear him far away. "Acio." At first there was nothing then all off a sudden they both heard a distant thud or crash, he ran to a window, looked out and saw the last thing he ever imagined he would see.

**Sry for the Cliff hanger but I just had to do it the next chapter will be up pretty soon cuz its pretty short and most likely the last chapter **

**reviews and favorites make the world spin the right way!(=**


End file.
